Les Ombres d'Orphée
by Dilwyn Rogue
Summary: Après la mort de ses parents, Hermione, totalement désespérée utilise un sortilège de Magie Noire pour les ramener et qui tournera au drame. Seul Severus Rogue sera en mesure de l'aider. Reviews please !
1. Prologue

_Les Ombres d'Orphée_

Auteur : Dilwyn Rogue

Titre : Les Ombres d'Orphée

Genre : Romance/Angst

Rating : R pour situations adultes et difficiles

Résum : Après la mort de ses parents, Hermione Granger, totalement désespérée utilise un sort de Magie Noire dans le but de les ramener à la vie. Le désespoir peut poussé à faire des choses idiotes et elle aurait dû se rendre compte qu'on ne joue pas avec des puissances que l'on ne maîtrise pas, elle l'apprendra à ses dépens. Severus Rogue pourra t-il la sortir de ce mauvais pas ?

¤¤¤ ¤¤¤

Bonjour tout le monde, bon alors je me pointe avec – encore – une nouvelle fic et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! En ce moment j'ai plein d'idées de fics, alors si ça vous intéresse, dites le moi !

Je mettrai un chapitre tout les jeudi.

Bonne lecture !

¤¤¤

¤¤¤ Prologue ¤¤¤

Hermione retint son souffle. Rusard venait de passer juste devant son nez. La jeune fille commençait à avoir chaud sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry mais la sueur qui perlait sur son front n'était pas dû à la chaleur. Une angoisse glacée la paralysait depuis qu'elle avait quitté son dortoir, après le couvre feu.

Lorsque les pas du concierge se furent éloignés, la jeune fille continua d'avancer prudemment. Au bout de quelques mètres, ses doigts se refermèrent enfin sur la poignée de la porte de Bibliothèque. Elle était tout à fait consciente de ne pas avoir le droit de faire cela, mais sa détermination était telle que pour une fois, elle passerait outre les règlements.

« _Alohomora_ »

La porte céda en un grincement sinistre.

Hermione serra les dents et faillit laisser tomber sa baguette tellement ses doigts étaient moites. Pourvu que Rusard ou Miss Teigne ne l'aient pas entendu !

Telle une ombre furtive, elle se glissa à l'intérieur. Elle passa aussi tranquillement que son cœur le lui permettait entre les rayonnages en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. L'odeur de la poussière et des vieux livres la rassura un peu. Cette atmosphère lui était familier et lui donnait l'impression d'être à l'abri de tout, ou presque.

Bientôt, elle arriva devant la porte de la réserve. Un autre Alohomora lui ouvrit l'antre si secret et si protégé. Elle vérifia une dernière fois que personne ne la suivait puis se plongea dans l'obscurité. Elle referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

« _Lumos_ »

Elle se débarrassa avec soulagement de la cape et en profita pour respirer un grand coup. Elle y était arrivée. Devant elle, la réserve dévoilait ses secrets les plus cachés. De précieux ouvrages, anciens et dangereux meublaient les étagères. Ses yeux filèrent à une vitesse prodigieuse sur les titres des livres et s'arrêtèrent, triomphant sur un livre de cuir noir, un livre de Magie Noire.

La jeune fille s'empressa de le saisir et instantanément, une forte odeur de moisissure agressa ses sens. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de livre plus miteux que celui-ci la couverture en cuir se déchirait à plusieurs endroits et certaines pages étaient manquantes. Le livre avait certainement beaucoup servit dans un passé lointain. Elle le feuilleta un moment avant de trouver la page espérée. Son visage soudain illuminé se rembrunit lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la feuille de papier était déchirée en deux et qu'il y manquait une partie des informations et surtout de la formule à réciter.

Tant pis, elle ferait avec le bout de formules qu'elle avait.

Elle le plia soigneusement sous sa cape et sortit discrètement de la réserve.

Rien n'avait bougé mais le soleil commençait à poindre à l'horizon et bientôt les premiers élèves se réveilleront/ il fallait se dépêcher de renter au dortoir.

Par chance, elle ne rencontra personne de suspect dans les couloirs et se retrouva dans le dortoir des filles complètement silencieux.

Elle s'assit sur son lit et ouvrit le livre de Sortilèges à la page qui l'intéressait. Le Sortilège Orphée, un enchantement puissant et très dangereux destinée à ramener les mort à la vie pour une résurrection. Bien sûr, la partie déchirée des instructions allait lui manquer mais elle ferait sans, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait le faire, pour eux. Cela faisait deux semaines que ses parents l'avaient abandonné pour toujours, tués alors qu'ils étaient en vacances en France et la jeune fille ne pouvait tolérer cela. Elle s'était beaucoup renseignée et Orphée était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé, peu importe les conséquences. Une Hermione en pleine possession de toutes ses capacités mentales aurait hurlé à grands cris si on lui avait proposé un jour d'utiliser Orphée mais la rationalité l'avait complètement abandonnée.

Elle avait besoin de cinq éléments essentiels pour bien réussir le livre, sa baguette, du feu, du sang humain mais de parenté avec les morts et de la poudre de corne de Licorne.

Il ne lui manquait qu'une chose, la poudre de corne de Licorne. Ceci, elle ne le trouvera que dans les resserves personnelles du Professeur Rogue.

Elle s'occupera de tout cela demain.

Lentement, presque avec tendresse, Hermione rangea le vieux grimoire dans sa valise, astucieusement caché sous une pile de vêtements. Elle se débarrassa de sa cape et après un dernier regard vers ses affaires, elle se glissa dans les draps refroidis. Il restait à peine une heure avant le lever mais la jeune fille ne pu se résoudra à dormir tant son angoisse et son excitation la gardait éveillée.

Le soir même tout serait prêt.

Ce soir, elle ramènerait ses parents à la vie.

¤¤¤

Hermione soupira en voyant une grande chouette effraie foncer vers sa place au petit déjeuner. Depuis la mort de ses parents il y a de ça deux semaines, la jeune fille ne cessait de recevoir lettres de condoléances sur lettres de condoléances. Celle-ci venait de la mère de Ron et était des plus formelle. La pire avait été sans nul doute celle de Victor Krum qui pour lui montrer qu'il partageait sa peine avait cru bon de lui envoyer une Pleureuse, une de ses affreuse lettre noire – jumelles des Beuglantes – qui diffusait sans retenue des sanglots dans toute la Grande Salle. La lettre l'avait même poursuivit jusqu'en cours et seul McGonagall avait été capable de l'en débarrasser.

« Je suis désolé pour ça » Lui dit Ron en désignant la petite enveloppe grise. « J'avais bien dis à ma mère de ne pas en envoyer mais elle a rien voulu savoir. »

« Ce n'est pas grave Ron »

Harry les écoutait sans intervenir. Un silence gêné s'ensuivit. Depuis qu'Hermione avait perdu ses parents, il lui semblait que chacun évitait soigneusement de lui parler comme si cela pouvait déclencher ses sanglots à n'importe quel moment.

« On ferait peut être bien d'y aller, Non ? Sinon Rogue va nous coller en retenue pour retard » Suggéra Harry.

Il avait raison. Hermione délaissa son assiette encore pleine d'oeuf et de bacon et les suivit vers la salle de cours aux sous-sols. A peine furent-ils mit en rang que la salle de classe s'ouvrit sur un Rogue particulièrement de mauvaise humeur. Il les fit rentrer en silence.

Hermione s'assit près de la porte de sortit de façon à être sortit la première. Avec un peu de chance elle pourrait voler le précieux ingrédient avant que Rogue ne revienne dans son bureau, sinon, la jeune fille ne voulait même pas penser à ce qui pouvait l'attendre.

Comme tout le monde, elle commença tranquillement sa potion Régénérant. Pendant ce temps là, Severus Rogue arpentait les allées jetant de temps en temps ses remarques acides aux élèves en difficultés. Il vint près de Ron, Harry et Hermione inspecter leur travail. Un sourire mauvais défigura son visage devant la potion verte fluo de Ron alors qu'elle aurait dû être jaune paille. Celle de Harry rasait dangereusement les bords du chaudron qui tremblotait sous la pression.

« Potter et Weasley, les deux inséparables se battent pour savoir qui aura la potion la plus raté. Je vous rassure tout les deux, elles se valent. L'une comme l'autre ne servent rien. »

Un petit rire sardonique s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« _Evanesco_. Et bien cela fera deux zéro de plus chez les Griffondor »

Hermione eut juste le temps d'ajouter l'ingrédient final et d'obtenir une jolie couleur jaune avant que la cloche retentisse. Elle jeta pêle-mêle ses affaires de potions dans son sac et sauta de sa chaise, le cœur battant. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Heureusement que son sang saturait d'adrénaline car son entreprise était particulièrement délicate et dangereuse. Tout le monde était encore occupé à range parchemins et plume et la jeune fille se dépêcha de se rendre dans le bureau de Rogue. Elle trouverait bien un prétexte pour expliquer sa précipitation à Ron et Harry.

Elle s'arrêta devant la petite porte située sur le côté du cachot. Elle regarda une dernière fois autour d'elle et pénétra dans le bureau, heureusement non fermé. Une forte odeur d'encens flottait dans l'air et le feu brûlant dans la cheminée lançait des éclairs de lumières sur les bocaux, ceux qui rendait leurs contenus plus repoussants que jamais.

La jeune fille avait déjà volé des ingrédients à son professeur au cours de sa deuxième année mais cela lui paraissait toujours aussi terrifiant. Il fallait faire vite avant que Rogue n'arrive.

Hermione se précipita sur une petite armoire en bois noir, prononça un rapide « _Alohomora_ » et le tiroir s'ouvrit. D'étranges ingrédients y étaient entreposés peau de serpents, lézards séchés, fleurs aux diverses couleurs, flacons en tout genres … un petit flacon remplie d'une poudre blanche attira l'attention d'Hermione.

La poudre de corne de Licornes !

Elle s'empara de son précieux butins et s'apprêtait à repartir lorsqu'elle entendit avec effroi des pas retentirent dans le couloir. Une sueur glacée coulait le long de son dos. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait aucun endroit pour se cacher, elle était perdue.

Tremblante, elle regarda la poignée de la porte tournée lentement, la porte s'ouvrir en un grincement sinistre …

« Professeur Rogue, puis-je vous dire un mot s'il vous plaît ? »

Hermione soupira de soulagement. La porte se referma et elle n'entendit plus que la voix de Rogue et de Minerva McGonagall. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une alternative passé par la salle de classe. La jeune fille ouvrit fébrilement une petite porte sur la gauche et se retrouva dans la salle de classe de potions. Soulagée, elle ressortit dans le couloir et sans un regard en arrière, se précipita vers la Tour de Griffondor.

« Où était tu pass ? » Demanda Ron.

« Heu j'était à la bibliothèque » Mentit la jeune fille.

Hermione s'installa à côté d'eux, près de la cheminée en les regardant disputer une partie d'échec. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de triturer le petit flacon dans sa poche et jeter des regards inquiets autour d'elle. Le stress était à son comble.

« Tu as l'air bien nerveuse » Remarqua Harry.

Elle sursauta légèrement.

« Je suis juste un peu fatiguée »

« Ce n'est malheureusement pas le moment d'être fatigu » Grogna Ron « la fin de l'année approche et avec toute ses révisions … Si tu veux je peux écrire à Fred et Georges, ils auront peut être une quelconque invention pour ta fatigue … »

« Ça va aller Ron » dit sèchement Hermione.

Elle ne remarqua pas le regard étonné que se lancèrent Harry et Ron.

« Venez » soupira t-elle « on a Histoire de la Magie »

¤¤¤

Hermione, allongée dans son lit, attendait que tout le monde s'endorme. La respiration saccadée, elle s'efforçait de se concentrer sur le moindre bruit dans la pièce.

Dans un coin quelqu'un remua dans un lit.

La jeune fille était maintenant au-delà de la peur, sa détermination était telle que plus rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'accomplir le Rituel d'Orphée.

C'était le moment. Plus rien ne bougeait. Elle enfila sa cape, prit sa baguette, le livre et le flacon de poudre de corne de Licornes. Elle traversa sur la pointe des pieds le dortoir et descendit dans la salle commune, silencieuse. Elle fit pivoter le tableau et emprunta le couloirs de droite, ses pas ponctuer par les ronflements de la Grosse Dame qui ne l'avait même pas entendu sortir. Arrivée près de la Grande Salle, elle prit la direction des cachots.

Cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle avait repéré une toute petite salle dans les sous-sols, suffisamment éloignée de celle de Rogue et qui conviendrait parfaitement pour le rituel.

La porte n'était pas fermée. Un froid glacial la fit grelotter et l'obligea à s'emmitoufler un peu plus dans sa cape. Il n'y avait strictement rien dans le petit cachot, si ce n'est quatre murs. Elle s'installa au centre de la pièce et frissonna lorsque ses genoux touchèrent les dalles gelées.

Hermione avait appris par cœur le rituel et l'ordre précis des choses à faire pour que le sortilège fonctionne. Elle ouvrit le livre à la bonne page et le posa à côté d'elle. Elle dévissa le bouchon du flacon et versa son contenu sur la pierre en un petit amas argenté. Elle leva lentement sa baguette et prononça « _Incendio_ », la poudre de corne de Licorne prit feu et donna une belle flamme bleutée. Elle regarda une dernière fois le livre et prit une petite épingle luisantes dans ses cheveux. Elle tendit sa main au dessus de la flamme et entailla sa paume grâce à l'épingle. Hermione se crispa un instant, le sang chaud coulant dans le feu magique qui prit une teinte rouge écarlate. La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration et récita la formule qu'elle savait pourtant incomplète :

_« Que par l'immortel l'éternité les gagne,_

_Que par le feu ils soient purifiés,_

_Que par le sang ils soient retrouvés, _

_Orphée descend dans les Enfers,_

_Les délivrés de leur prison. »_

Une chose étrange se produisit. La flamme rouge s'éteignit d'un seul coup, plongeant le cachot dans le noir complet. Puis l'atmosphère autour d'Hermione commença à tournoyer et vibrer fortement. Plus aucun son ne parvenait aux oreilles de la jeune fille, elle ne pouvait plus faire aucun mouvement. Paniquée, elle essaya de bouger mais une puissante douleur lui contracta le ventre et la tête. Hermione voulut hurler de douleur mais aucun cri ne pu sortir de sa bouche. La souffrance était maintenant au-delà des mots, il lui semblait que tout son être se déchirait un deux. Le sol se mit à trembler et elle sentit quelque chose de chaud coulé devant ses yeux, emplissant ses narines d'une odeur âpre du sang. Une autre violente secousse dans le sol la fit tomber en arrière et elle perdit connaissance, entraîner dans le noir absolu …

Alors, vous avez aimé ou pas ? Reviews please !


	2. Folie

Coucou tout le monde, voilà ENFIN le premier chapitre !

Encore une fois je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews car je suis un peu débordée (Eh oui, même pendant les vacances !) Un grand merci cependant à tous ceux qui ont eut la gentillesse de poster un message.

**Attention, ce chapitre se déroule sur au moins trois à quatre mois ! **

¤¤¤ Chapitre I : Folie ¤¤¤

Harry se leva pour la dixième fois de son fauteuil. Le jeune homme avait beaucoup de mal à supporter l'odeur écoeurante des hôpitaux où l'atmosphère lourd et lugubre le rendait fou. Le professeur McGonagall avait autorisé Ron et son meilleur ami à venir prendre des nouvelles d'Hermione. Cela faisait maintenant plus de quarante huit heures que la jeune fille était sous les soins intensifs de deux médicomages. Elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée et les deux Griffondor n'avaient obtenu aucune information quant à une amélioration de son état. Il ne savait même pas exactement ce qu'elle avait.

« Harry assieds toi, tu va finir par me donner le tournis ! »

« C'est de notre faute tout ça, elle n'allait pas bien on aurait dû s'occuper d'elle, on l'a laissé … »

« Calme toi, on ne sait même pas ce qu'il lui est arrivée ! »

Harry soupira et refoula sa colère. Il s'assit à côté du jeune homme roux et se plongea à nouveau dans un mutisme profond. Ils avaient été conduits dans une petite pièce aux allures feutrées et à la tapisserie sombre. L'infirmière les avait assurés qu'ils seraient parfaitement tranquilles pour attendre des nouvelles d'Hermione.

Un professeur devait venir les chercher avant que la nuit tombe.

« Ce que je me demande » dit Ron « C'est ce qu'Hermione trafiquait dans les cachots, ce n'est pas son genre de chercher les ennuis »

« Tout ce que j'ai pu entendre de McGonagall et Dumbledore c'est que Rogue l'avait trouvé dans les sous-sols dans un sale état. Tu ne crois pas que tout ceci à un rapport avec ses parents ? »

« Harry, tu ne penses pas qu'Hermione irait jusqu'à faire de la Magie dans un but précis ? » Demanda le rouquin, inquiet.

« Je n'en sais rien, mais tout de même, tu as bien entendu toi aussi cette explosions et tu as bien sentie un tremblement. Ne me dit pas que ces deux évènements n'ont pas de rapport direct avec Hermione. Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences ! »

Pour Ron et Harry, Hermione était la personne la plus stable et la plus sensée. Une sorte de bouée de sauvetage, un point équilibré qui pouvait à tout moment les ramener dans le droit chemin. L'idée que la jeune fille avait pu faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide que d'utiliser la Magie pour une cause perdue d'avances était dure à avaler pour les deux Griffondor.

De légers bruissements les sortirent de leur contemplation de la tapisserie. McGonagall se trouvait devant l'entrée accompagnée d'une infirmière relativement jeune. Le visage aux traits tirés de leur Directrice de Maison montrait qu'elle avait dû passer une très mauvaise nuit.

Harry et Ron se levèrent d'un bond mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, le professeur de métamorphose les interrompit.

« Potter, Weasley vous rentrez à Poudlard, nous avons fait appeler le Magicobus. »

« Mais professeur … »

« Silence Weasley »

« Non ! » Gronda Harry « on veut voir Hermione TOUT DE SUITE ! »

McGonagall ne sembla même pas se formaliser pour le ton impérieux de Harry. Elle se tourna en soupirant vers l'infirmière qui prit la parole d'une voix douce.

« Les enfants, c'est tout bonnement impossible. Le médecin ne peut en aucun cas vous autoriser à voir Miss Granger »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

« La discussion est close, Potter. Maintenant rejoignez tout le deux le Magicobus devant l'hôpital, je vous y retrouve dans quelques instants. »

Les deux Griffondor partirent en traînant les pieds, non sans un regard haineux vers McGonagall. Celle-ci attendit qu'ils aient tourné l'angle du couloir pour s'adresser à l'infirmière.

« Nous n'arriverons pas à leur mentir longtemps »

« Je sais professeur, mais même si ils étaient en mesure de lui rendre visite, je ne suis pas sûr que Miss Granger le souhaiterait … »

¤¤¤

La sensation qu'elle éprouvait était étrange. Une sorte de transe insupportable qui la confortait dans une sphère d'infinie douleur. La souffrance imprégnait chaque cellule de son être et faisait vibrer son corps dans un seul et même tremblement d'agonie. Il lui semblait que son esprit s'était détaché de son organisme ; la chair et l'âme séparée. Les volutes de son esprit la fixaient dans un point de la chambre sans toute fois pouvoir agir sur son être charnel qui suffoquait.

L'air bourdonnait autour d'elle et ses poumons lui obéissaient difficilement. Hermione essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais elle ne rencontra que le vide et un noir implacable. Elle se voyait par son esprit, couchée dans un lit d'hôpital mais son corps n'éprouvait plus aucune sensation si ce n'est une fidèle douleur.

La jeune fille s'aperçut bien vite que son esprit se mettait à dériver et plus il s'éloignait de son corps plus sa perception diminuait. Le peu de vision qu'elle percevait grâce à son inconscient se dissipait peu à peu. La douleur se fit plus lancinante, elle commença à prendre le rythme anormalement rapide de son cœur qui continua sa course. La souffrance était telle qu'elle sentait les brumes de la folie emprisonner son cerveau malade.

Peu à peu, elle glissa dans une inconscience bienvenue mais que se révéla bien pire que l'éveil.

¤¤¤

Le médecin lâcha brusquement sa tasse de thé au son d'un hurlement inhumain. Il ne prit même pas la peine de ramasser les débris de porcelaine et se rua en dehors de la salle de détente du personnel. L'infirmière arriva bientôt à son côté.

« Par Merlin, mais que se passe t-il ici ! » gronda t-il.

« La patiente de la chambre 912 pour les blessures causées par des sortilèges, docteur ! »

« Ne lui a-t-on pas donné ses potions ?! »

« Si docteur Hamilton mais elles n'ont aucun effet sur elle. »

Le docteur Hamilton accéléra le pas. Il savait pertinemment que le cas de la jeune fille était grave, voire sans issus. Elle était arrivée de Poudlard il y de cela une semaine et toute leur tentative pour la guérir avaient été vaines. Il ne pouvait maintenant plus rien faire pour elle, tout ce qu'il espérait c'était que la jeune fille ne survive pas assez longtemps pour continuer à souffrir.

Le hurlement suivant leur glaça le sang.

Hamilton ouvrit la porte dans un grand fracas. La jeune fille, les poignets liés aux bordures de son lit se tordait dans les draps dans une vaine tentative pour s'enfuir. Son pauvre visage, ravagé par les larmes et la souffrance se contractait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Si cela continuait, elle allait finir par s'étouffer.

Le médecin n'hésita pas une seconde et sortit sa baguette.

« _Petrificus__ Totalus !_ »

Le corps d'Hermione Granger se figea instantanément.

Hamilton soupira bruyamment et se tourna vers l'infirmière.

« Allez me chercher une potion de sommeil »

L'infirmière revint quelques minutes plus tard un petit flacon en verre bleu dans la main. Le médecin s'en saisit et s'approcha d'Hermione. Il posa sa main sous son menton rigide et fit couler quelques gouttes qui trouvèrent leur chemin à travers les lèvres de la jeune fille.

Il attendit quelque seconde avant de la libérer du sortilège. La jeune fille se fit plus détendu et son visage rougi par l'effort tomba sur le côté.

« Qu'une infirmière reste dans la chambre et me prévienne à la moindre chose suspecte. Je serais dans mon bureau. »

¤¤¤

Severus Rogue traversait les couloirs de l'hôpital à pas de course. Le professeur de Potions se demandait encore ce qui lui avait prit d'accepter la requête de Dumbledore et de gâcher son week-end pour une élève. Elève en mauvaise posture soit dit en passant et dès que le Directeur de Poudlard avait parlé du cas précis de Granger, Severus n'avait pu refuser.

Orphée. Un sortilège de Magie Noire si puissant qu'aucun sorcier suffisamment expérimenté et normal ne se risquerait à le tester. Cet enchantement ramenait de si mauvais souvenirs à l'esprit de Severus qu'il se demandait si il n'allait pas perdre son sang froid devant l'imbécile de Griffondor qu'était Hermione Granger. Le sombre professeur avait été pourtant certain de ne plus jamais avoir à entendre parlé d'Orphée ; il se trompait fortement.

Cela faisait bientôt trois mois que Granger résidait à l'hôpital, trois mois qu'elle n'avait pas émerger du brouillard incessant, nageant entre des moments de lucidité et de folie intense.

Elle venait pourtant de sortir de son état de léthargie depuis trois jours. Severus savait cependant que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.

Il arriva dans le couloir spécialisé dans les blessures dues à des sortilèges lorsqu'une voix familière l'arrêta.

« Severus ! »

Rouge se retourna et reconnu Rupert Hamilton, le médecin. Severus avait fait une partie de ses études avec Hamilton et il avait toujours eut beaucoup de respect pour cet homme.

« Bonjour Rupert »

« Je suppose que c'est Poudlard qui t'envoie »

« Tu as vu juste » acquiesça Rogue « Dumbledore considère que mes … connaissance en la matière devrait être utile à ta patiente »

« Ce n'est plus ma patiente Severus, maintenant on ne peut plus rien faire pour elle, tout dépend de Miss Granger à présent. »

« C'est bien ce qui me fait peur » Grogna Rogue.

« Toute fois » Reprit Hamilton « je ne te conseilles pas de lui rendre visite maintenant. Elle est certes réveillée mais son était est encore plus que lamentable »

Severus soupira d'agacement.

« Rassures toi, ça ne m'enchante pas plus que ça d'être ici mais le professeur Dumbledore juge qu'il est préférable qu'elle soit éloignée de Poudlard et comme elle sort dans peu de temps de l'hôpital … »

« Tu fais comme tu veux mais emmener cette jeune fille hors d'un établissement adapté et une grosse responsabilité et un risque que je te conseille de ne pas prendre. »

« Encore une fois Rupert, je n'agi que sur les ordres de Dumbledore, je n'aie pas le choix. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, cette idiote serait enfermée à double tour à Azkaban, malade ou pas. »

Hamilton jeta un regard condescendant à Rogue.

« Très bien je te laisse. Je suis dans mon bureau si tu as besoins de moi. Elles est dans la chambre 912 »

Severus hocha la tête et regarda le médecin s'éloigner. Il se dirigea vers la chambre et y pénétra discrètement. Un médicomage était penché au dessus d'Hermione et l'auscultait. La jeune femme releva la tête vers Rogue, ramassa ses instruments et se retourna avant de passer le seuil de la porte.

« Ne faîtes pas attention à ce qu'elle dit, elle délire complètement »

La jeune femme s'éloigna.

Le professeur Rogue posa à regret ses yeux sur le lit pour croiser une paire d'yeux qui le fixait étrangement. Une sueur froide coula dans ses dos.

« Eh bien Miss Granger, nous nous retrouvons … »

_A suivre … _


End file.
